La mascota de Midorikawa
by Mimori 2.0
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que un perro no puede ser cupido? Hasta un perro es capaz de unir una pareja. Incluso si se trata del torpe de Midorikawa y el tímido de Hiroto.


**La mascota de Midorikawa**

**Nombre: **La mascota de Midorikawa

**Género: **Yaoi

**Clasificación/Rating: **T (13+)

**Advertencias: **Faltas de ortografía…

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **¿Quién dijo que un perro no puede ser cupido? Hasta un perro es capaz de unir una pareja. Incluso si se trata del torpe de Midorikawa y el tímido de Hiroto.

**Parejas:**

Hiroto x Midorikawa

**NOTA: **Hiroto y Midorikawa tienen 17 años, sin embargo, Midorikawa es menor por unos meses.

* * *

**La mascota de Midorikawa**

Hiroto, aquel bello y sexy chico de cabello rojo, tez pálida y ojos verdes, miraba sorprendido la imagen que presenciaba y es que no todos los días te encuentras a tu crush peleando con un perro.

-Eh, ¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto desconcertado.

-¡Oh! Hiroto, no note cuando entraste, bueno… veras… a decir verdad…- hablaba el peliverde, tez bronceada y ojos negros, estaba demasiado nervioso, cómo explicarle a su amigo que había perdido una apuesta y ahora tendría que cuidar a un perro.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes que están prohibidas las mascotas en el Instituto Alius- advirtió Hiroto seriamente.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero, el perrito se veía tan sólo y abandonado en la calle que me dio tanta pena, por un momento me vi reflejado en sus ojos- mintió lo mejor que pudo Midorikawa.

-Vaya, eso… es muy intenso, está bien, mantendré tu secreto- comento Hiroto creyendo ciegamente en su amigo.

-Gracias Hiroto-

-No hay de qué, pero, eso no explica por qué el perrito está mordiendo tu mano-

-La cosa es que… él solo… ¡ME MORDIÓ! Yo que soy tan bueno para darle un hogar donde vivir y me muerde, la vida no es justa- exagero Midorikawa.

-Déjame te ayudo- se acercó el de pelo rojo al otro chico con la intención de ayudar a su amor platónico.

-Ten cuidado, es una bestia-

-Ven cachorrito, deja en paz a Mido, le duele- hablo el peli rojo mientras extendía sus brazos para que el perro fuera hacia él.

Y por muy raro que les parezca, el perro se acercó muy feliz al de ojos verdes y le lamió la mano, Hiroto solo se agacho para cargar al cachorro.

-¡WOW! Eres asombroso Hiroto! Te hizo caso y además no te ataco, eso es increíble- alago el de cabello verde.

-Jejeje, ¿enserio? Pues para mi es una ternura- dijo acercando al perrito a su cara para verlo mejor.

-¡GUAF!- ladro el perro para seguido lamer su mejilla causando un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del mayor y un ligero toque de enojo en el menor.

-_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Es solo un perrito y Hiroto es mi mejor amigo, basta Ryuji, detente-_ pensaba el chico.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Hiroto sacando de sus pensamiento al otro chico.

-Pues… aún no le pongo nombre, pero… mmmm… Puppy-

-Qué lindo nombre, tan tierno como su portador-

-¡GUAF!- ladro de felicidad.

-¿Y qué te traes por aquí?- pregunto Midorikawa tratando de desviar su atención del perro.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo Hiroto mientras bajaba al perro, quien le dedico una mirada de odio a su dueño- Suzuno me manda a preguntarte si quieres ir a la heladería con él-

-¿Heladería? ¡SÍ!- grito Midorikawa emocionado dispuesto a salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Vale, yo cuidare del pequeño- sonrió Hiroto acercándose al perro, quien agitaba su cola de lo feliz que estaba. Midorikawa se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero dejarte todo el trabajo, se supone que es mi perro, yo lo cuidaré, que Nagumo acompañe a Suzuno- regreso.

-Bueno, le iré a avisar- dijo extrañado Hiroto por la actitud de su amigo mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡GUAF!- ladro Puppy enojado.

-No me mires así, no sé por qué actué así pero bueno, debemos llevarnos bien-

-Grrr… ¡GUAF! ¡GUAF!- volvió a ladrar enojado.

-No te entiendo, no se hablar perro- dijo Midorikawa como señal de disculpa.

-Guaf Guaf, Guaf Guaf Guaf, Guaf- ladraba el cachorro, al parecer le estaba explicando al humano lo que sentía hacia el peli rojo.

-Rayos, debo estar volviéndome loco, hablar con un perro- suspiro Midorikawa mientras se acostaba en su cama y el perro lo veía desde el piso con determinación, si el humano que tenía por dueño no se percataba de sus sentimientos, él haría que se percatara de ellos a la fuerza.

**Al día siguiente**

-¡GUAF!- se escuchó un ladrido seguido de un estruendo en una habitación.

-¡Auch! Maldito perro, no tenías que tirarme de la cama- exclamo Midorikawa mientras sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¡GUAF! ¡GUAF!- ladraba con insistencia Puppy mientras empujaba su plato.

-¿Tienes hambre? Bueno, ninguno de los dos cenó ayer, seguramente tienes hambre, espera aquí, voy por algo de comer-

Dichas palabras hicieron que el cachorro dejará de ladrar y esperara pacientemente sentado en espera de su dueño, quien salió de la habitación.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Midorikawa no volvía, pero Puppy esperaba pacientemente. Llego la media hora de espera y el de cabellos verdes no regresaba, sin embargo, Puppy seguía esperando. Pasó la hora de espera y ahora Puppu daba vueltas alrededor de su plato, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se abalanzo a la persona que llegaba.

-¡GUAF!- lloraba cómicamente el perrito, había esperado demasiado.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de la boca del que acaba de entrar, cabello blanco, tez blanca y ojos color azules, al darse cuenta de su error, Puppy se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Así que Midorikawa metió a un perro de contrabando, sería malo si se enteran, pero sí guardo el secreto seré cómplice, bueno, no importa, estaré bien- hablo el de cabello blanco.

-Oye Suzuno, ¿qué tanto haces en la habitación del futuro novio de Hiroto?- pregunto llegando un chico de cabellos rojos peinado con una especie de tulipán, tez algo bronceada y ojos amarillos, venía comiéndose unas galletas.

-No es nada Nagumo, Midorikawa metió a un perro al Instituto y nadie puede enterarse, parece que esta hambriento, dame tus galletas- respondió el chico entrando a la habitación y extendiendo las manos en espera del paquete solicitado.

-Pero son mías, no se las des al perro- cerró la puerta Nagumo para entregarle las galletas a su novio.

-Está hambriento, se las voy a dar- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas y extendía una galleta al cachorro, este a su vez se asomó por debajo de la cama oliendo la galleta y mordiéndola.

-Puppy, perdón, la tienda estaba muy llena y tarde más de lo deseado- exclamo la voz de Midorikawa entrando a la habitación y sorprendiéndose de ver a sus otros 2 amigos ahí.

-Midorikawa, ¿cómo te va con Puppy?- pregunto Hiroto llegando a la habitación.

-_Grandioso, todos están aquí_\- pensó Midorikawa ligeramente frustrado y nervioso de que sus amigos lo delatarán.

-¿Puedes explicarnos que hacía un perro hambriento debajo de tu cama?- pregunto con una sonrisa sádica Nagumo.

-Puedo explicarlo, adopte a un perro y lo traje aquí, en la mañana fui a comprar comida para perro porque no tenía pero la tienda estaba muy llena, cuando por fin me tocó a mí, se acabó la comida por lo que tuve que esperar a que llegará el camión, cuando llego agarre la comida, pague y salí corriendo, llegue y los vi a ustedes dentro de mi habitación- respondió el menor de todos nervioso.

-¡GUAF!- se abalanzo el perro sobre Hiroto.

-Yo también te extrañe Puppy- dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

-Fui ignorado- hablo para sí mismo Midorikawa.

-¡Cuanto amor!- exclamo Nagumo haciendo rabiar al de pelos verdes.

-Es un buen perro- respondió Hiroto abrazando al perro.

-Grrr- gruñía Midorikwa.

-Nagumo, trame algo de beber, ahora- exigió el de ojos azules a su fiel novio.

-Pero…- trató de negarse pero al ver la mirada insistente de su novio no pudo- Bien, vamos Hiroto- dijo arrastrando a Hiroto con él y dejando al perro en el suelo.

-Vaya Midorikawa, no puedo creer que por fin te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos a Hiroto- dijo Suzuno cuando los otros 2 ya no estaban.

-¿Sentimientos hacia Hiroto? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no siento nada de eso, Hiroto y yo sólo somos amigos- respondió Midorikawa sonrojado.

-Tu sonrojo sólo dice otra cosa, además, acabas de gruñirle a tu perro-

-¿Y? Eso no es malo-

-Parecías estar celoso de tu perro-

-¡NO ES CIERTO! YO NO ESTOY CELOSO Y MENOS DE UN PERRO- grito Midorikawa rojo de la vergüenza.

-Si tú lo dices, no vas a poder negarlo mucho tiempo- dicho esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los otros 2 chicos.

-Toma- respondió Nagumo dándole un jugo a su novio.

-Gracias, vámonos- aceptó el jugo y se fue jalando a su novio.

-Toma Mido-chan, te traje algo- dijo Hiroto extendiendo un jugo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al ver el rostro sonrojado de Midorikawa, obviamente, él también se sonrojo- Perdón Midorikawa.

-No te preocupes, puedes decirme Mido-chan si eso gustas- respondió sonrojado el menor.

-Sí- bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Puedo llamarte Hiro-kun?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Es-está bien- respondió el otro.

-¡GUAF!- ladró el perro alegre.

-Creo que, debo irme ahora, hablemos más al rato- dijo Hiroto todo nervioso para salir de la habitación-_Debo calmarme, tranquilo_\- pensaba Hiroto mientras caminaba para hablar con Ulvida.

-¡GUAF!- ladró nuevamente el perro.

-Cállate, no es amor, es absolutamente normal que los amigos se llamen por su nombre- negó Midorikawa al ver la cara de su perro.

**Algunas horas más tarde**

Todos los residentes de aquel lugar se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban, nuestros 2 protagonistas se encontraban comiendo uno al lado del otro ligeramente sonrojados.

-¿Mido-chan?- llamo el mayor- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo está el perro?- susurro.

-¿El perro? Sí, él está bien, gracias por preguntar- le susurro de regreso ligeramente molesto- ¿¡_Le preocupa más el perro que yo!? Es tan molesto… espera, ¿por qué me molesto?-_

-Celos- susurro Suzuno sentándose a su lado.

-Cállate- le respondió entre dientes el peli verde- _No son celos, estoy seguro_-

Y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, a excepción de Mido, quien se encontraba pensativo y ligeramente molesto; una vez terminaron de comer, Hiroto acompaño a Midorikawa a su habitación, con la excusa de que quería ver a Puppy.

-_¿¡Quiere ver a Puppy!? ¿Enserio? No viene a hacerme compañía, viene a ver a Puppy, grrr_\- pensaba molesto Midorikawa caminando delante del de ojos verdes y abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Hola Puupy- saludo Hiroto al cachorro sentado en la cama.

-GUAF- ladró para después lazarse a los brazos del chico.

-Vaya, se nota que se quieren mucho- bufo molesto el de cabellos verdes.

-Es un perro muy lindo, cierto- sonrió Hiroto sin dejar de ver al perro.

-Seguro que solamente te parece lindo el perro-

-Bueno, tu eres hermoso- hablo sin pensar Hiroto viendo aún al perro, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volteo a ver a un Midorikawa bien sonrojado- Yo… perdón, no quería incomodarte- y dicho esto dejo al perro en el suelo y salió corriendo con el rostro igualando el color de su cabello.

-Dijo que soy hermoso- susurro sonrojado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡GUAF!-

-CREE QUE SOY HERMOSO- grito emocionado lanzándose a su cama y abrazando su almohada.

-Alguien está enamorado- se burló Suzuno asomándose por la puerta para después cerrarla e irse.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Será posible?- se preguntó.

-¡GUAF!- asintió el perro acostándose al lado.

Y así los días siguieron pasando, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más celoso se ponía Midorikawa de su perro y más eran los accidentes que cometía Hiroto al decir cosas hermosas a Midorikawa.

Como por ejemplo:

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Puppy, eres un precioso cachorrito- dijo Hiroto con el perro en las manos para besar su nariz._

_-¡GUAF!-_

_-¿Le acabas de dar un beso en la nariz?- se molestó Midorikawa._

_-Sí- respondió._

_-Jah, seguro sólo quieres besarlo a él-_

_-Bueno, contigo me da pena- cuando dijo eso se sonrojo, dejo al perro en el suelo y volvió a salir corriendo._

_-Vaya, eso… es genial- suspiro._

_-¡GUAF!-_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

También:

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Mido-chan- llamo el peli rojo_

_-¿Qué ocurre Hiro-kun?- _

_-¿Puedo cepillar el pelo de Puppy?- preguntó._

_-Supongo- dijo para entregarle el cepillo del perro._

_-Vaya, es muy suave-_

_-Claro, cómo no conoces a nadie más con cabello para cepillar- bufo molesto._

_-El tuyo es inalcanzable para mí, aunque enserio quiero cepillarlo- suspiro, se sonrojo, dejó el cepillo a un lado y salió corriendo con la cara roja._

_-Quiero cepillar mi cabello- dijo para sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba y lanzaba a la cama._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y también aquella vez que…

**FLASHBACK:**

_-Hiro-kun, ¿te gusta mucho mi perro cierto?- pregunto Midorikawa._

_-Pues sí, es muy lindo, me parece muy tierno, igual que tú- sonrió para después caminar tranquilamente hacia Nagumo._

_-¿No salió corriendo? Ha dicho que soy tierno, Santo Cielo- suspiró Midorikawa para caminar a Suzuno por un consejo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-_¿Es normal estar celoso de tu mascota? _Puppy, creo que estoy enamorado- suspiró Midorikawa, quien estaba acostado en su habitación con perro encima.

-Guaf, guaf guaf- ladró su mascota.

-No lo sé, ¿Hiro-kun sentirá lo mismo por mí?-

-¡GUAF!-

-El amor es muy complicado, ¿alguien invento el amor? ¿Quién lo inventó? Matare a quien lo haya hecho-

-Guaf, guaf, guaf, guaf, guaf-

-¡BASTA! Sabes que no te entiendo-

-Jajajajaja, ¿discutiendo con tu perro?- se asomó Suzuno por la puerta.

-Cállate, no sé qué debería hacer-

-Sólo ve y dile lo que sientes-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Nagumo fue quien se te confeso-

-Créeme, Hiroto siente algo por ti, mañana sin falta debes ir y decirle lo que sientes-

-Bien, lo intentaré- hablo Midorikawa.

-¡GUAF!-

-Parece que tu perro te está apoyando-

-No creas, ese perro sólo quiere quitarme a Hiro-kun, es muy inteligente-

**Al día siguiente**

-Mido-chan, necesito decirte algo- entro agitado Hiroto entrando a la habitación de su amado, quien se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Hiro-kun? Es muy temprano pero está bien, dame unos minutos, ya salgo, espérame en el árbol de siempre- se levantó Midorikawa.

Hiroto salió de la habitación, Midorikawa se cambió y de pronto lo invadieron los nervios, de que le quería hablar su amado peli rojo que no podía esperar hasta más al rato, acaso… ¿iba a terminar su amistad? ¿Había descubierto sus sentimientos y ahora lo odiaba? Esperaba que ninguna de las anteriores fuera alguna posibilidad.

Una vez término de cambiarse y arreglarse salió en busca de Hiroto, pensó en llevarse al perro pero sería muy riesgoso y además no quería que el de ojos verdes le prestará más atención al animal que a él.

-Ahí está- dijo para ir corriendo a su amigo.

-Mido-chan, que bueno, pensé que no vendrías-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no vendría?-

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que quiero decir es… bueno… yo te cite aquí porque… bueno… la cosa es que…-

-_Lo sabía, quiero destruir nuestra amistad-_ pensó asustado

-Me-me-me…- de los nervios las palabras no salían de la boca del mayor.

-Perdóname si hice algo mal, yo, no tenía idea de que te molestaba, pero no lo volveré a hacer- se disculpaba.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto extrañado Hiroto.

-¿No estás a punto de romper nuestra amistad porque descubriste que te gusto?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Yo jamás rompería nuestra amistad, espera… ¿te gusto?-

-¿No lo sabías? Espera, yo… bueno… este… así que… entonces… ¿para qué me citaste?- cambió el tema de conversación.

-Yo quería confesarme… ¡ME GUSTAS MIDO-CHAN!- dijo sonrojado pero después de la confesión accidental de Mido se sentía más seguro.

-¿Era eso? ¿Enserio? Oh… yo… también me gustas, jejeje, pero creo que ya lo sabes- sonrió nervioso.

-Eres muy hermoso, tierno, eres increíble- susurró acercándose cada vez más al de pelo verde para después darle un dulce beso el cual fue correspondido al instante, duro unos segundos y después se separaron para quedar sonrojados- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Lo has hecho al revés, pero está bien, si quiero- acepto para lanzarse a los brazos del mayor.

Los 2 reían y se veían muy felices, al final Mido no odiaba del todo a su perro y Hiroto no podía estar más agradecido con él pues por ciertos accidentes había comentado cosas que antes no habría podido hacer.

A lo lejos, 3 sombras veían enternecidos a la feliz pareja.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría Puppy? Creo que debemos agradecerle a Atsuya por entrenarte a juntar parejas- comento Suzuno con el perro en manos.

-No creo que sea gracias a Atsuya, pero es un buen perro- hablo ahora Nagumo mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la espalda.

-¡GUAF!- ladró mientras guiñaba un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

_**Listo, les traigo esta vez un bonito One-Shot de la pareja HiroMido...**_

_**Espero lo disfruten~**_

_**Comenten que les pareció el capítulo.**_

_**BYE, BYE**_

_**Mimori-chan.**_


End file.
